Sleepover
by Dark Rabbit
Summary: Rated for the kiss of two teenage boys -- Insector Haga invites Dinosaur Ryuzaki to his place -- They talk about girls and Duel Monsters and then do a little -- exploring --


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Not the rights or the characters I still say Haga would like it if I did, tho!

"Hey, Haga " Ryuzaki grabbed the bag of senbei and shoved some into his mouth. "Got any new bug cards?" He chewed noisily.

"Look at this " Haga held a blue Ritual monster just out of his reach.

"Javelin Beetle " Ryuzaki snatched for it. "Lemme see "

"Uh-uh " Haga pulled it away. "Are you kidding me? Your hands are all sticky "

"What do you care?" Ryuzaki took another handful of senbei. "It's in a sleeve."

Haga gave him a superior look. "You might take it out," he said. He stowed the card carefully in his dueling case. "Pass me the senbei."

"Look what I got yesterday " Ryuzaki passed an effects monster to him.

"Injection Fairy Lily " Haga handled the card reverently.

"I'd inject her " Ryuzaki gave a lustful snigger.

"Heh Yeah " Haga licked his lips. "Look at how her butt shows in that dress " He gave the card back.

"I wouldn't shove her out of my bed for eating crackers!" Ryuzaki continued to stare at the card.

"Hell no!" Haga took a handful of senbei. "What other cards you like, Ryuzaki?" he asked with his mouth full.

"How about Dark Magician Girl?" Ryuzaki took the bag from him.

"Card only shows her face " Haga chewed some senbei. "She might be a troll from the neck down."

"Haven't you seen the fanart?" Ryuzaki leaned his head back and tipped the last of the senbei into his mouth. "I've got some links I'll show you later." He crunched and swallowed loudly. "We're out of snacks, Haga."

Haga tossed him a bag. "Shrimp chips " Ryuzaki tossed it back. "That all you got?"

"Got some dried squid "

"I'll take the shrimp chips." He ripped the bag open, scattering chips on the bed. "Wait'll you see my links," he said "She's got this little short dress Low-cut "

"Like Mai Kujyaku wears?" Haga stared at him, enthralled.

"Yeah " Ryuzaki ate a shrimp chip. "Mai's hot for me," he added.

"Sure she is " Haga chewed a piece of dried squid.

"She is Didn't you know? On the cruise ship over to Duelist Kingdom She spent the night in my room."

"I heard." Haga laughed. "Heard you weren't in the room "

Ryuzaki snorted. "I was SO in that room," he declared, "Mai wouldn't LET me leave." Haga laughed. "She said I was the best she'd ever had " Ryuzaki gave him a superior look. "It's just a matter of time until we do it again "

"She likes MEN, Ryuzaki NOT little boys "

"Heh Yeah That's why she'd never go out with you "

"I've got LOTS of girls are hot for me," Haga told him. Ryuzaki laughed. "All the girls at the card shop " He laughed harder. "I'm like a GOD to them," Haga informed him loftily, while he held his stomach and chortled. "But they're afraid to approach me."

Ryuzaki laughed so hard that his mouthful of shrimp chips sprayed across the bed. "Yeah " He laughed some more. "A GOD!"

"I am!" Haga jumped on Ryuzaki, grabbing him around the neck. He pulled off his hat and tried to noogie him. Ryuzaki got him by both wrists and pinned him to the bed.

"Oh, you're such a GOD, Haga " He leaned over him, breathing into his face "You're a little GIRL You know what we do to girls?"

"What What do you do?" Haga looked up at him from the bed. His glasses had fallen off in the scuffle, and he looked defenceless without them.

"We Uh " Ryuzaki had planned on saying "We kiss them," but somehow the words seemed to mean a lot more than he'd thought they would. Silenced, he looked down at Haga His eyes looked bigger, without the glasses. And bluer. "I dunno what we do," he muttered.

"I do," Haga said softly. "Ever kissed someone, Ryuzaki?"

"Uh " Ryuzaki swallowed.

"Gotta start sometime " Haga sat up. He put his hands on Ryuzaki's shoulders. "Pretend I'm Dark Magician Girl." His voice was very soft. He bent close and brushed his lips against Ryuzaki's. They were warm, and very gentle. They felt good Better than he'd expected. Ryuzaki kissed him back.

"This is so WRONG " he said at last.

"Yeah, I guess " Haga was still looking at him with a faint, surprised smile. "I don't know "

Ryuzaki kissed him again. Maybe it wasn't all that wrong after all.


End file.
